User blog:AriaIsA/Rawr
The lion was just in it's liitle mood. The mood with no meat of a clown. As Alfie approached an inch away from where the lion was hiding, Alfie had peanut butter all over him. The lion was auwfully hungry and out of the blue, he sniffed. Alfie jumped up and slowly asked, "Who's there?". The lion new a way to get every meat off of Alfie. The lion made noises like somebody was stalking Alfie. Alfie just stood there scared. The lion finally jumped from the bushes rawring and scratching Alfie's face. Alfie yelled "Get off me, you creep!" and with all the anger, he pushed the Lion of of him and ran yelling help. Alfie could think of as if the lion was behind him. Alfie did backfilips or anything athletic when the lion would reach out is arm or get close. Alfie kept looking back, not paying attetion what was in front of him. Willow was standing 2 miles away from Alfie, folding clothhes. Alfie ran faster still looking back and ran rigt into Willow. Alfie landed on Willow, with thheir hands touching, staring deepily into each other's eyes, and breahting heavingly. Alfie got up and pulled Willow up. Alfie asked, "Why are you folding clothes?" Willow paused and didn't want to tell Alfie the truth, but did because she knew there was a spark between them, "I live here, long ago, I was a princess. I only had money when I was royalty. This evil-looking woman bought the palace I lived in, and her name was, Joy. My family and I thought if royalty or anybody finds out, will just think their our master. So we decided to move to a faraway woods to be safe and not bossed around. My life has been amazing since. I'm Willow, what's your name?!" Alfie just stared at her amazed. Alfie cleared his throat and replied, "I'm Alfie. And that was an incredible story! Was there aliens involved?!" Willow giggled. "Nice name. I wish there was! And how did you get here?" before Alfie said another word, he turned to the right and mouthed "yes". Alfie proudly answered, "Well, Amber and I-" Willow interupted,"Wait! Red lighht! AMBER!" Willow jealousy yelled. Alfie continued "Look, Amber and I had a big fight because she kissed Mick and now were NOT DATING ANYMORE!" Alfie had a feeling to kiss her, just a centimeter away, something pulled Alfie's leg. Willow jumped up yelling "ALFIE!" Willow with a scared and concerned face. Moments later, Alfie was hanging upside down, tied to a rope, there was a fire right under below him. He struggled and yelled "Help!" over and over again. Willow ran and ran, crying and sobbing yelling "Alfie!". Willow heard Alfie's echo, She ran crying with hope. Once Willow walked in the warehouse, she walked in a disturbing moment, The lion lowering the rope, Alfie getting closer and closer into the fire. Willow couldn't take anymore second of the disaster, her cries of hope escaped, her criees of anger appeared. Willow ran to the tiger and took him down. She yelled at the lion, "Find your own clowny meat! This ones MINE!" Willow fastly grabbed water and threw it at the fire, lowered the rope and saved Alfie. The lion slowly reached out for his wand while Willow and Alfie breathe heavily hugging. The lion yelled out, "No Meat, No hieght in the little state of mind!" The spell was meant for Willow, but Alfie pushed her out of the way. Alfie shrinked to the size of a crayon. The lion laughed and left. Willow gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Willow realizes what a True loves kiss does, Willow went for it. Willow kissed Alfie with all her might and Alfie liked it. Nothing happened to Alfie but something happpened to Willow, she also turned to the size of a crayon! Alfie said, "The party is just getting started, I don't mind if were to small, it matters that I found...you!" Willow smiled and answered, "Same here!" Alfie kissed Willow while they dance to "On My Mind". Next thing you know, Alfie woke up from his nap, his height was back to normal, and Willow ran to Alfie and kissed him. Alfie enjoined it. One question, was it all a dream or the past, hmmmmm? Days later, Willow and Alfie spead more time togther as if Alfie was to busy learning his tricks and jokes. Willow woked up, smiling, like everyday waking up next to Alfie, her love. Willow got up out of her bed with her Walking Bunny/Rainbow Carrot pajamas (Walking Bunny shorts, Rainbow Carrot tank top). Willow walked over to her "SQUEEE" calendar and looked for the date of today, June 13th. Willow SQUEEED until Alfie woke up, deadly saying, "Willow, what up?". Willow turned over to Alfie's direction and jumped 5 inches away to the bed (surprisingly making it) leading to kissing Alfie. As she kissed him with excitement, she smiled wide and held his shirt tight, Alfie leading to turning her over, with the position of him on toip of her, throughout the move, they kissed. Willow slowly pulled back Alfie. Leading to smiling, leading to saying, "Let's continue you on our anniversery date tonight", Alfie had a look that he couldn't wait. Alfie replied, "Oh Willow, I respect everything, I mean it's our first time, it will be PERFECTION!", Willow slowly kissed him and slowly pulled back once again, said, "I...can't wait!", Willow attempted to say 'I love you' to Alfie, but couldn't. The couple goes different direections, leading to eachother's closets. Alfie looked around looking for the perfect tux, for his ''SPY ''job, Willow looked around for gorgeous outfits for her fashion show today, like every morning. Willow got out 3 outfits from hr enormous pink glittery closet. All dresses. One was a pink silked dress, covered with hot looking shiny sparkles (pink glittery shoes). Another one with no traps, a white silky top, and leading to a pink silky shade bottom (pink shoes). The last one was a sparkly pink top, leading with a gold bottom (gold shoes). Willow turned around with all the dresses on her hand and Alfie said, "Wow! Your totally gonna win! Ooooo!,". Alfie turned around to get a silver tux, black tie, and black shoes, "What about this?!", Willow placed her outfits on the bad and walked to Alfie and hugged him, Alfie surprisingly dropped his outfit and hugged back. Willow said while they were hugging, "Your totally gonna get the job!" Alfie smiled. They quickly stop hugging and go to eachother's bathrooms. Willow put son her make up which took 23 minutes adding another 5 minutes to do her hair. Alfie placed the tux on. Willow also placed on a normal shirt and pants, so that she could change at the fashion show, like your suppose to. They got out of the bathroom at the same time and kissed eachother good bye. They said at the same time, "Good luck!". As they go out the door, Amber and Patricia were seen watching them the whole time. Patricia asked, "Why are we doing this?". Amber evily turns around and evily says, "If Alfie thinks she's better than me, were gonna prove him WRONG! We will go mess up their anniversery!!! Revenge time!!! Muahahahaha" Amber walks to the car, followed with Patricia having a concerned face. Amber drives faster than the speed-limit, driving through red lights, and cursing about Willow. Patricia starts to panic and yells, "Amber, what are you doing!", Amber evily laughed and replied, "I was the lion who almost killed Alfie and Willow! I just turned myself into a lion for disguise! I tried to kill Willow, but the lion brain kept mistaking to Alfie! I could tell the past! I knew Alfie and Willow would meet!", Patricia was shocked. Patricia said, "Look just slow down, and we'll just go to Alfie and tell him you still love him!" Amber looked at Patricia evily and said, "I will get REVENGE! And if people try to stop me, I will stop them from living!", Amber turned around and drove around the woods, and finally found a like. Patricia panicked and was going to yell HELP but before she could, Amber covered her mouths and said, "Nobody will help you, bye bye Patricia!", Patricia fastly pinched Amber as hard as she could and ran out the door, running and running to Alfie's interveiw. Amber just banged her head on the car and sadly said, "Who am I? Ishould be killing Willow!". Aber drove out of the woods to find Patricia, Amber thought Patricia went off to Willow's fashion show, so she drove over there. Patricia didn't have much breath, but got to the department where Alfie's interveiw was, even got there in time because when she arrived, he got out of his car. Patricia yelled, "Alfie!" and Alfie looked at Patricia, all scared and had a little cut. Alfie ran to Patricia and gave her a hug, with such a concerned face. Alfie worridly asked, "Patricia, what happened?!" Patricia took breaths and replied, "Amber is getting revenge, she was the lion who almost killed you! She is setting off to kill Willow and is gonna comfrot you. Then I tried to stop her and then she went all crazy and tried to kill me!" Alfie had a bowl of shockness in his eyes. Alfie worridly said, "Come inside with me, I'll go do my interveiw and we'll go try to save Willow." Patricia finally calmed down and smiled. They both went inside. Over at the fashion show, Amber keeps saying, "Come out come out wherever you are Patricia!" and finally heard a noise coming out of the bathroom. Amber was ready to kick some ass but when she opened to door, she saw Willow smiling at the mirror. Amber madly and evily said, "Willow" as in she wanted to finish the job early, but before Amber moved, Willow's manager came in with a big smiled saying, "Willow, your on!" which lead both of the girls out of the room. It also lead Amber to where Patricia was, Alfie's interveiw. Patricia waited and waited,out on the family room. She was as bored as ever. Once Alfie walks out of Mr. Carters office, Patricia turned around smiling, Alfie was smiling as well, Patricia ran and hugged Alfie. Alfie happily said, "I got the job!" And Alfie kissed Patricia, and Patricia didn't stop the kiss at all. Alfie told Patricia, "I'm sorry! I was only kissing you becuase I got stuck in the moment! No hard feelings?" Patricia stopped holding him and stop smiling.She said, "Alfie, I never noticed thi at all but, I hhave feelings for you. I get your with Willow, I don't want any chances, but I wnated you to know." Alfie kisssed Patricia. Nobody stopped it. The kisss was like them falling in love. Patricia had a vision. She had a vision of Alfie and Patricia kissing and Amber ready to kill Patricia. The vision stopped. Patricia stop the kiss breathing heavingly. Alfie asked worridly, "What's wrong?!", Patricia took a few seconds to breathe. She breathed and replied saying, "We need to get out of here! Amber's driving over here!" Alfie froze for a second and yelled, "Front door, 10 inches away" they noticed Amber's car pulling up, leading to them panicking.Alfie yelled, "Back door!" Patricia and Alfie ran to the back door, and once they were outside, they watched Amber walk into the department. Once they heard a door open from the front, they ran to Alfie's car not seen by anyone. They drove and drove to the fashion show. Panicking like crazy. Once they got there, they saw Willow walking to her car. Alfie ran to Willow saying, "We got to get out of here!" leading to Willow confused. Alfie just pulled Willow to the car and drove to Patricia's house. Willow asked, "Why aren't we going to our house?!", Alfie responded, "So that Amber won't find us, just believe me." Amber drove out of the woods, fooling all of them. They arrived, Patricia walked out of the car into her house, Alfie and Willow waited in the car. Willow asked Alfie, "Did you get the job?" Alfie gulped and said, "I haven't got no news, and certainly nothing happened after the interveiw!" Willow said slowly, "Ooooo...kay...," and laughed. "Alfie, lets go inside." Alfie agreed. While Alfie and Willow walk inside, Amber pulls up, her eyes glowed BLOODY red. And sang, "You will be gone, you will be gone, you will be gone, you will be gone," and evily said, "you will be gone DEAD!". Just before "Amber" could go inside to kill Willow, Amber pulled the batteries out of "Amber". Amber went inside. Willow noticed Amber, and patted Alfie's chest, and said, "Alfie do something!". Amber was confused. Alfie rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then he came back the the living room with the knife. Alfie pointed it at Amber. Amber freaked out and yelled, "Dont kill me! Let me explain!" Alfie dropped the knife. "Were listening" Alfie replied while he jumped to the couch. Amber started, "I had a secret twin sister. She was in love with you. She wanted you, Alfie. So she trapped me in her lair. She then took my relationship with you. I guess you guys broke up. My sister is now dead. She is a robot. I took out the batteries,' Patricia and the others were shocked. Alfie started, "Amber" but Amber said, "Sssssssssssssh" and walked over to the three. And hugged them. She whispered to Alfie, "Be with Willow" and they both smiled. ____________________________________________________________________________________ I know it was a short update, and I didn't updated in a long time, but I got to go eat, so hopefully when I get back, I might be able to update again. :) <3 Category:Blog posts